Swing with me?
by LunaRinny
Summary: Rukia cant find Ichigo.. where could he be? IchiRuki FLUFF! YAY!


Hey people this is just a sorta fluffy one shot that just POPPED into my head XD I hope you enjoy it

Hey people this is just a _sorta_ fluffy one shot that just POPPED into my head XD I hope you enjoy it! If they are OOC to darn bad! Mwahahaha..

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not I repeat **DO NOT **own bleach. It's the sad sad truth, oh well.

0o0

Swing with me?

The violet eyed raven-haired girl sat in_ her_ closet, it was really Ichigo's closet but it was where she slept. Even though now Rukia had her own room she liked to sit in there and just relax or do homework, which is what she was currently doing. "Hmmm, this is way to hard," she stared at the math problem before her "hey Ichi, what did you get on problem 12?" There was no reply. "Ichigo?" she swung open the sliding door so fast it almost broke. To her surprise he wasn't on his bed where he usually did his homework, actually he wasn't in his room at all.

"Ichigo, You there?" she quietly got out of the closet and walked out of his room. It was late and she didn't want to wake up Karin or Yuzu. She gracefully walked down the steps not make a single on creak. She checked the living room and the kitchen but there was no sign of him.

Then when Rukia got to the kitchen sliding door that lead out side she saw him, the orange-haired amber eyed boy standing by the huge oak tree, **(ok I don't know if they even have oak trees in Japan so deal if they don't but it has to be a big enough tree! Anywho!) **his hair was blowing in the slight breeze. There where fireflies out tonight to there soft blinking made Rukia's violet eyes wide, she never seen them before, well not so many.. they were every where.

She opened the sliding door quietly not wanting Ichigo to notice. Rukia then as silently as she could tip towed to Ichigo. He was facing the other way one hand on a wooden swing, the wooden swing was very plain. Just a simple piece of wood with two ropes at each end, but it was a big swing big enough for two. Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder; he was surprised and jumped a little.

"Oh.. Rukia you shouldn't sneak up on me like that. You could have scared me right in to a soul reaper." He laughed at his stupid joke. Something was different about him he seemed light hearted. Rukia giggled, not because it was funny but because it was such a baka joke.

"Wow look at all the fireflies I don't think I have ever seem so many in my whole life. It's really beautiful." She smiled and ran to catch on for Ichigo. _Wow she looks really_ _beautiful_. Ichigo thought to himself. "Here Ichigo." She handed him the tiny glowing bug. He took it from her and let it crawl on his hand and then fly away. Rukia then was looking at the swing, actually starring at it.

"My mom and I made this swing, I was to afraid to climb the tree but I didn't want my mom to get hurt so I climbed all the way up and tied it there." He signed. "I was too little to swing on my own so I always asked my mom to swing with me. I haven't swung on it since she died, no one has." He was holding the rope again, but he was looking away from the swing. He felt pressure a small pressure on the swing; he looked over to see Rukia struggling onto the seat. He helped her up then she started to pump her legs but it went no where.

"Hmm, this could be a problem." She stated. "Ichi.. uh.." she felt her face get hot, she knew she was blushing. "W.. will you swing with me?" he felt a blush grace his cheeks too.

"Y.. yeah of course Ru.. Rukia, ill swing with you." He sat on the swing next to her and gently started to pump his legs. When the started to get higher Rukia grabbed Ichigo hand not realizing what she was doing. Then she opened her eyes wide but never let go of his hand. They looked at each other and smiled both blushing insanely and each knowing the other was blushing. Ichigo stopped the swing knowing this.

"Ah.. I um.. was just sca.." she never finished what ever she was going to say because Ichigo didn't let her. He had put his finger to her lips and then bent down to her level and kissed her. At first her eyes opened wider than they were when she grabbed his hand then they fluttered closed, they stopped only to breath. "Wow." Rukia replied to they kiss, they laughed for at least a minute, after that just stared at each other.

Then Ichigo suddenly go up and sat the opposite way as Rukia so it would be easier to look at each other. He got up again but this time he started to push Rukia on the swing. "Wee, this is fun Ichi!" she giggled holding on to one of the ropes for dear life.

She unexpectedly jumped off the swing landing not so gracefully to her feet. "Oops!" she giggled uncontrollably. She walked over to a clear patch of grass and plopped down. Ichigo followed her and laid next to her.

"Rukia, I love you now and forever, even if you're a midget." He said softly. She punched him in the arm but not very hard.

"Ichigo, I love you too now and forever, even if you are a strawberry head" she said softly back to him. Then they laid in the grass together looking at the stars holding hand and smiling at each other every couple minutes. "Push me on the swing again Ichi!"

The walked over to the swing hand-n-hand he helped her on. They heard foot steps behind them the both turned to see Karin and Yuzu standing a few feet away.

"Come on you two!" they ran over to the swing Ichigo helped them on and started to push them all three girls held hands and Rukia and Karin held the ropes. "Jez guys your heavy! Lay off the donuts!" he said it in the most sarcastic tone ever, they actually weighted next to nothing. After a while Karin jumped off and went to bed, followed quickly but Yuzu. Ichigo sat on the swing with Rukia; they took each others hand and talked until they fell asleep on the swing.

When they woke the next morning they still where holding hands and they never ever wanted to let go again.

0o0

Oh how I love IchiRuki fluffiness! XD well I hope you enjoyed!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I will give you.. umm a free HUG! YAY! Now press that button! THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
